


Sunny Side Up

by templefugate



Series: 3 Sentence Drabbles [4]
Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Edward had to start off the morning with an awful pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Side Up

Edward was the only person Oswald knew who could get excited about getting up in the morning, and he watched intently, with still heavy eyes, as the other man prepared his coffee with a wide smile.

"Looks like," Edward said, looking over to where Oswald stood by the stove, "the penguin laid an egg."

Oswald clutched the frying pan tighter, reminding himself that the last thing he needed was to get the kitchen floor covered in blood again.

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected to ship this but now I do, very, very much.


End file.
